


Sunset over the Cinema

by SomeItalian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm gonna call it Orange Sunset, It's longer than most things I've made so far, do I get to name the ship?, it's a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeItalian/pseuds/SomeItalian
Summary: Sabrina was alone, so Adrien decided to brighten her world by inviting her to the movies with the gang.





	Sunset over the Cinema

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baneismydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/gifts).



It was a regular Tuesday for Francois Dupoint College. Chloe was terrorizing the student population, Sabrina was doing Chloe’s homework, and Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino were making plans for after school. Alya really wanted to see Wonder Woman (“It’ a masterpiece Nino! The best movie ever!”), Nino wanted to go to a club to see the set list, and Marinette was fine with either of them. So, it was down to Adrien to decide.

“I’m just saying that Wonder Woman has an amazing score Nino. You’d love it~. I’ll even pay for you all. Popcorn and all.” Alya pleaded to her “not-boyfriend” who remained steadfast on his decision.

“The club that I wanna go to will let me in, and I know most of the people that work there anyways. DJing has its perks. What do you think Adrien?” Nino replied.

“Huh? What are we talking about?” Adrien asked absentmindedly.

“The masterpiece that is Wonder Woman, or a club. Your choice model-boy,” Alya told him. Adrien gave it some thought, but then realized that he’d never seen one person outside of school, except doing schoolwork. He figured that he would ask them, because what harm would come from a little outing with friends?

“Hey, can I ask one more person to come with us? I think she deserves something like this,” Adrien asked the group. All of them didn’t mind, so he headed off to where he knew the person was. “Alright, I’ll be right back.”

“Hey Sabrina, you doing anything right now? If you aren’t, you wanna come with me, Nino, Alya, and Marinette? We’re going to the cinema, Wonder Woman is airing, and Alya wanted to see it so much that she offered to pay for us. She’s kinda nuts about superheroes,” Adrien asked Sabrina, something long overdue since they both are “friends” with Chloe, both relationships being slightly one-sided.

“Sure! Let me ask Chloe if I can first though. If I do something without her knowing, she’ll flip,” Sabrina replied.

“Just tell her later you were with me, and if she has a problem with it she can tell me about it. It’s not like it would hurt anything to be without her for a while,” Adrien told her with a frown. “My dad wants me to do the same thing, and I hate it.”

“If you say so, let me just text her that I’m not gonna be available for a couple hours.”

“Alright, we’ll be waiting downstairs, just meet up with us when you’re ready,” Adrien smiled as he left to join up with his friends. He started thinking about the redheaded girl on his short trip to the front door. She wasn’t a bad person, just dependent on others. He thought about talking to her more, but got cut off by Nino.

“Yo, Adrien, who’d you invite? Just curious,” Nino asked as Marinette was taking a sip from a water bottle she had.

“Sabrina. I thought she deserved some time to enjoy herself,” Adrien replied earnestly, with Marinette doing a spit take. “Uh, did I do something wrong with asking her?”

“No, she’s only helped make my life hell for years. At least you didn’t tell her to blow Chloe off. That ended oh so well last time. You did, didn’t you?” Marinette steamed.

“Maybe?” Adrien replied with a high voice, with a lit that made him go higher.

“Adrien, you beautiful idiot. You don’t know the demon you have just unleashed.”

“I’m here, and I’m ready to go to the cinema,” Sabrina bounced up and said.

“You betrayed me. My own brother. I’m hurt like Mufasa,” Nino dramatically said. “Et tu, Adrien? Et tu?”

“Long live the king. I can get you a salad too,” Adrien deadpanned.

“Now, now boys, let’s not get too Shakespeare. C’mon, let’s go see the movie.,” Alya mediated, as usual.

“Is this how you guys usually talk to each other? No demanding from one person?” Sabrina asked Marinette quietly.

“You’re the only person that I know that has to deal with that stuff, to be honest. Adrien has to deal with it a bit, but he sticks up for himself once in a while. It’s sad, but it’ how his dad parents,” Marinette responded.

“I knew his dad was controlling, but that like Chloe…” Sabrina trailed off.

“You should talk to him about it sometime, it might help the both of you. Oh hey, we’re there,” Marinette pointed out as they walked in the cinema. They went up to the ticket booth and let Alya get the tickets while the rest went to get snacks. Nino ended up getting the largest popcorn, which some protested due to not being fresh popped, while the rest of them got our gummy bears, malted milk balls, and a kilo of chocolate squares, and some cookies, mainly for Marinette.

“Girl, you eat so many cookies and you don’t gain a gram. Do you super-exercise or something?” Alya asked while walking to their seats and sipping on a diet soda.

“Baking is tough stuff. 50 kilo bags, thick batter, heavy cakes, and have you seen my dad? He jokes that he’s part bear, part kryptonian,” Marinette replied taking a drink from her own diet cola. “Besides, I can not eat for days at a time while working on projects, remember?”

“You really need help girl. Luckily, that’s what I’m here for. Next time you start on a project, I’m gonna be there. You need reminders,” Alya told her friend.

“And this boy here needs some food. He’s always asking me for some, trying to not let hi diet guy know,” Nino added.

“I’m not allowed to have snacks and you know it!” Adrien protested.

“Just let Marinette’s parents adopt you, they’ll feed you till you look like Tom,” Alya pointed out. “They are almost religious about food. Desserts especially. Every time I go there they try to feed me so much.”

“Marinette, I wanna be your brother. Your parents already like me like a son. What can be better?” Adrien asked.

Sabrina just listened as they continued to converse and banter between each other, which caused her to start thinking about her friendship with Chloe. They weren't like this. This seemed…  _ better _ . It made Sabrina realize that she was being such a pushover. Chloe would keep dumping her responsibilities on her for no reason other than Chloe didn’t want to do it.

“Adrien, can I talk to you about something? Privately?” Sabrina interrupted suddenly. “It’s kind of important.”

“Uhhh,” Adrien said as he looked at his friends, who just shrugged while Nino nodded confused. “Sure, let's go into the lobby. It’ll be quieter out there since all the theaters are playing or about to.”

The duo walked into the library, where Sabrina started hugging him, which threw Adrien off. Usually he didn’t like people touching him without being told beforehand or prepared, or just handshakes, but this felt different. This felt like the hugs his mother gave, they made him feel loved again.

“What’s this for?” Adrien asked Sabrina.

“You deserve it. You go through so much. Chloe, your family, fans, but you have such good friends. You deserve more,” Sabrina choked out as she looked up with watery eyes into Adrien’s.

“You deserve more yourself. Haven’t you noticed Chloe treats you terribly?” Adrien asked while holding her a bit tighter. “She’s always been kinda bratty, but she has no reason to treat you like she does.”

“I only noticed because of you. You invited me here, and without it I wouldn’t know what real friendship looks like. I owe you so much,” Sabrina said into his chest.

“You don’t owe me anything. I invited you here because you look so blue,” Adrien told her, getting a giggle from the girl. “You picked up on that? I knew you were feeling down, but that made  _ me _ red.”

“Stop that, you’re gonna give me a stomachache,” Sabrina managed to giggle out while tuffing her face into Adrien’s shirt. “You’re just as bad as Chat Noir. He make the best puns.”

“Well, how about I take you to dinner tomorrow night, I can give you the creme-de-a-creme brule of puns. I have a natural penchant for them,” Adrien offered her.

“It’s a date,” Sabrina smiled. “Hey, isn’t the movie about to play? I haven’t seen it yet.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right,” Adrien said while holding out a hand. “C’mon, don’t wanna miss it. I’ve already seen it 3 times. You’re gonna love it.”

“I can’t wait,” Sabrina smiled as she took his and they sat down next to each other, still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I like rarepairs. I needed to get back into writing. This happened.


End file.
